The First Time In a Long Time
by jordanrae17
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are married. They have grown apart, but find a way to reconnect.


**AN: This is just a little something I've been thinking of. Elliot and Olivia have been together five years and it is around season nine. Elliot and Kathy are divorced (ovbs) and Eli doesn't exist. **

It had been a month since they had had sex.

It had been three months since they have actually had good sex.

There just wasn't time in the day anymore. Elliot was always at his new job, and even when when he was home he was stressed and in another world. While Elliot was gone, it seemed like SVU was taking more from Olivia than ever. They both desperately missed each other, but they could never find the right moment to reconnect and get their marriage the way it used to be.

It was 5:00 p.m. on May 2. Olivia was sitting at her desk thinking about their upcoming anniversary dinner tonight. It was to celebrate five years of marriage. Olivia had taken tomorrow off, and called in for Elliot as well. She didn't want him knowing, but she had plans for tonight and didn't want either of them distracted by having work in the morning.

She was supposed to meet El at the restaurant at 7. She kept thinking about how fast she wanted the dinner to go so she could just get him home.

All of her plans were crushed when Elliot called her ten minutes later and told her he wouldn't be able to make it for dinner. He was stuck at work and there was nothing he could do to get out of it. She groaned in frustration then asked him what time he thought he would home. He just replied with a sigh, "I don't know Liv, don't wait up. I'll get there when I get there." Olivia hated how he sounded like he didn't even care anymore. Even with the speed bump, she was determined to make the night special.

After working late at the office filling out paperwork Olivia headed home. She saw that the clock in their apartment was reading just a little after ten. She knew that when her husband said he was working late he meant REALLY late. In her head she was thinking she had at least and hour or two to get ready.

Olivia got busy putting candles throughout the apartment. She placed a rose petal trail leading from the door to their bedroom, where she would be laying in the sexiest piece of lingerie she could find.

It was almost midnight before Elliot finally walked in the door. She could hear him opening it quietly in case she was asleep. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. El yelled once he got in, "Liv, what is all this? Where are you?" He quickly took off his shoes and set down his coat and bag before walking into the bedroom to find her laying on the bed with nothing on but a deep purple lace bra and thong set. For the first time in months all he wanted was his wife. He needed her around him, kissing him, running her hands through his hair. His eyes turned dark with lust. Olivia was getting so turned on just watching his reaction. She was getting wet just laying there.

"Mmmm Liv." Elliot moaned while walking towards Olivia. He started to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait Elliot, let me help you." Olivia sprung up off the bed and met him halfway.

Elliot's shirt was quickly discarded to the ground. His hands immediately went up to cup her sides. His fingers just barely touched the bottom cup of her bra.

"God Liv, I've missed you so much." Elliot groaned as his hands skimmed her breasts.

"Mmm and I've missed you El baby," Olivia whispered in his ear.

Elliots thumbs grazed over her hardened nipples. He couldn't believe how bad he wanted this, and wanted her right now. His lips found hers. She opened her mouth, and he readily accepted by plunging his tongue into her. Olivia couldn't help but moan at the contact. He kissed her with as much passion as he possibly could, he wanted her to know how much he missed her.

Olivia wanted to speed things up. She moved her hands from around his neck, and placed them on his zipper. Her hands made quick work of it, and pushed his jeans, and boxers down. Liv's hands found his member already semi-hard in her hand.

"Hmm El, you excited?" Olivia chuckled in his ear after she broke away from the kiss.

"Yes, and I believe you are very over-dressed. Let me help you baby."

Elliot unclasped her bra and and took her heavy breasts in his hands. He moaned and began kissing her chest. His mouth moved closer and closer to her nipple, until he latched onto her right breast.

Olivia could not contain her moaning. Elliot slipped two fingers beneath her thin thong. His wife was dripping.

"Oh fuck, Liv. You are so wet baby."

"I want you so bad Elliot." Olivia replied back as a moan. She grabbed his member and pushed Elliot against the door.

"Right here Liv?" Elliot asked her questionly.

"Yes El. I need it now." She said while pulling him to her entrance.

Elliot quickly lined himself up with her and entered her in one smooth slow motion.

"Ah fuck Liv. You are so wet and tight."

"Mmm El, you feel so good. Harder." she groaned.

Elliot happily obliged and increased his pace. His was buried to the hilt inside of her. Her moans were driving him faster and faster.

Olivia could feel her orgasm quickly building inside of her. Before she could stop it pleasure exploded through her body and all she could see was white. When she finally came down from her high Elliot stilled inside of her.

"How about we take this to the bed?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea."

Elliot gently carried Olivia to the bed and laid her on her back. He was about to begin moving when she put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"El, I want to try something new tonight. Have you ever thought about anal?"

"No, I've never thought about it. If you want to we can. We can go as slow as you want."

"Ok. Let's do it." Olivia reached over into the bedside table and pulled out some lube. She squirted some in her hands, and massages it onto Elliot's penis.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I want to give you everything."

With that Elliot slowly moved his cock to Olivia's ass. She tested the waters by slowly pushing just his tip in.

"God Liv, you are amazing."

Elliot pushed all the way into her. It was the best feeling he had ever had. He stilled for a couple of moments until Olivia told him it was okay to continue. He started making slow shallow strokes with his hips. Elliot's control was quickly slipping. His thumb began swiping her clit. That brought out a sharp cry of pleasure. Her walls began to tighten all around him. Elliot lost all control and emptied into her ass.

"Olivia, that was the best. I love you and have missed you so much."

"Me too El. Let's promise to never grow apart again."

"I agree."

That night they fell asleep in each others arms fully satisfied for the first time in months.


End file.
